Chains
by Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi
Summary: My first fanfic please don't be to harsh on the judging, edited by Shinohime-chan if you want to know more, than read it :3 WARNING: torture, rape, angst, and gore, and an adorable Len  aka i let shii-chan write the summary


**KaiLen: **Yay! I did it my first fanfic!

**Len**: Why is it about me!

**KaiLen**: Because you're adorable! *snuggles Len*

**Len:** Let go of me, you otaku!

**KaiLen:** Yo, don't blame me that you're a shota! After all, who's the one who sings those beautiful songs that have so much yaoi!

**Len**: H-Hey! Don't blame me that you have one psycho otaku of a sister!

**Shii-chan:** AAAARRRRRRUUUUUU! *flies on nyan cat and Kanda and Allen are on one together*

**KaiLen:** GOD DAMMIT, ONEE-SAN GET OUT OF MY STORY! *throws portal bomb at her*

KA-BOOM!

*dodges explosion*

**Shii-chan:** Mokoba! Kanda, help me down.

**Kanda:** DON'T ORDER ME, YOU OTAKU!

**Shii-chan:** ….BITCH PLEASE!

**Len:** I said that to this chick a while ago. * points at KaiLen*

**KaiLen:** Hey! I have nothing compare to my sister's when it comes to anime!

**Shii-chan:** Ya got that right, bitch! Allen! Do the disclaimer! Oh! *pulls out aster cannon and aims at Kanda*

**Kanda:** OH SHIT!

**Shii-chan:** I SAID NO KEPCHUP! *fires aster cannon*

**Allen:** *laughs nervously* Okay…. Disclaimer: Shinohime and Kailen320Mokana-chanchibi do not own Vocaloids or -Man but, please do enjoy the story. Oh, and warning this story has a lot of torture, death, and rape in further chapters. Oh, and if they did own them…. God it would be terrible….

**Len**: Oh god!

**Shii-chan:** Mmmm…. Haven't done that in a while…Now then bye-bye!

**KaiLen: **Len, go to the set now! The story is about to start!

*Len flees and now on the set*

**KaiLen:** Well, please don't leave any mean comments it the Review parts. Not like stuff about my writing I mean like it sucks and that entire crap! I get offended really easily. Oh! To all you Shinohime fans out there she says she would update if you leave her ideas in her review box. She's having trouble coming up with ideas so, please if you have an idea or two in your head for her don't be scared to ask. Same thing goes for me. The story is based on a nightmare I had for a month now and yes I do have very interesting dreams. So like Allen said before, enjoy the story!

**CHAINS **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Faded Memories**_

A dark room where not even light can reach. Blood cover the walls and floor of the area. In the right corner of the little, yet bloody prison was a small body, panting, grasping, breathing heavy, and bleeding from serious wounds. The aqua eyes poured out tears from pain. _**Why do I deserve this….What have I done so wrong to have so much pain.**_ He thought to himself, closing his teary eyes, one bruised. He then drifted off to sleep, the blood acting as a blanket, keep him some what of warmth.

….

"Len!" a cheery female voice called.

The younger male twin sat on the couch reading a romance novel.

"Oh Len, your such a girl!" the older twin laughed.

"Sh-Shut up, Rin!" the younger brother blush in a light shade of red from his use-to-be-pink cheeks, "A-and you don't have the right to say that! After all, you're ARE a girl!" Len rambled.

Rin pouted, "Yeah, but even me, your older twin sister, is in to more boy stuff than you." Len blushed even more.

The two twins were extremely close. They fight from time to time but, love each other very much. Len was always teased for being too girly. They were almost together all the time. No one tried to separate them because how good they got along. If one was sick or injured, the other will skip school or whatever to stay at their side. If one was upset, the other will try to cheer the sibling up. It was just a simple reason like that no one try to separate them. They even know each other better than anyone else.

"Rin, Len, it's time for dinner! It's your favorite!" a tall blonde woman called. She had most of twin's appearances but, she had long blonde hair instead of short. She smiled gently at the twins. "Mom!" Rin smiled back once she saw the woman. "H-Hey! I need to finish this page!" Len spatter franticly.

Once he was done reading. He ran to He ran to his beloved mother and sister. They started slowly to fade in to darkness. "Wait! You're too far away! Mother! Rin!" Len cried out to them to wait, but he was put to a horrible scene. His beloved mother and sister covered in stab wounds and blood. He ran towards them but fall, realizing there's several injuries on his legs. On his left leg was a huge and deep cut. He broke to tears thinking that he was too late. Suddenly he felt a breath on his face and someone gripping his hand. It was Rin, still breathing as she bleeds from her wounds. "R-Rin! D-don't worry! I'll try to get help!"Len tries to stand but, falls once again. Crawling to the nearest wall to help him stand and walk as fast as possible to the phone.

He called a different number than 911, which was common to call instead but, he always kept what his mother said to his heart. His mother told his if a serious emergency were to happen then the number under the phone. The blonde boy found the little paper and dialed the numbers, quickly, on it. He then, looked over his shoulder to see his sister's conduction. Someone answered. "Please help me! My mother is dead and my sister is badly wounded! M-my mother told me to call this number! It's a huge emergency!" Len sobbed as the tear fell more. Silence appeared through the phone for a few seconds. Then a miracle happen, "I'm already here." A male's voice calmly spoke. Len was confused. How was he here so quickly? He walked (with the help of the wall again) to the door. He hoped that he was a doctor, hell, a miracle worker.

Len opened the door. The man was tall with black hair and a black trench coat. He looks like a typically normal guy. He question in a serious yet, worried voice, "I'm Yamaha Kiseki. Now where is she?" The young boy turned and pointed at the older sister. "There. N-nn!" Len fell, reaching the limit of his injured leg, still bleeding. Yamaha looked at Len's injured legs, "Ahh! D-don't worry about m-me. Help h-her first!" the blonde boy plead. The older man nodded and examines in girls wounds. He then, realizes that there too serious to serious, looking at Len now, with an upset look. The older man takes a breath and looks at Len with a straight face "Her wounds are too serious. I can't help them." A shocked look threw itself on to his face. Was this the end of his precious sister? Will he be all alone? Len started to tear up.

"But there still is a way to save her." The man continued, "I'm the owner of something called Vocaloids but, it'll only save those who love to sing from their hearts. Your mother knew that you two love to sing together and, believe me, I was a good friend of hers. I told her to keep my number and if something like this was to happen. You'll have to call me instead. I'll help with it but, first…." He hesitated for a second, review what was happening, and then look at him worried, "Who did this to your family?"

Len was shocked at the question. Though, he wasn't there to see everything up close. The little hole in the wall at the room he was in let him see the whole thing. It wasn't much but, he did knew who it was.

He then looks away from the man in front of him, "It….It was father." He whispered was loud enough to hear but, was wavering, "Right after he finished abusing me and left me untreated. I saw mother and father arguing. After that, father was stabbing mother and Rin, he then suddenly stop and left. I-I was so helpless. I did nothing to save them and now Rin is hurt and mother is…" The young boy couldn't hold back his tears any longer and began to cry out, "Mother is gone! It's all my fault! They were the only one who comforted me! Who healed me! Who loved me and this is the thanks they get? I should have at lease stop them."

Len was now crying nonstop from what has happen. Crying from the pain in both his legs and his lonely heart because, without them he was alone.

He then looks at Yamaha with his sorrow-filled eyes. "Please make her forget me! I don't want to be a burden to her soul! Erase me from her memories! Just make her smile when she wakes up!" The older man was shocked by the boy's request. Is he that despite to save his sister and to keep her smile? Yamaha took a breath. Holding the blonde girl Bridal-style and opened his mouth, "Usually I would ask to give me something valuable, like an arm or a leg. But you've already paid for that so, I shall grant your request." Len smiled, "keep her in your heart forever. And don't loose sight of yourself." With those words left then man and Rin disappeared, and were never seen again.

….

The boy opened his eyes to see that all of it was a dream; in fact their where pieces of his memories of his life. Len saw the tears falling from his eyes to his rose pink cheeks, still crying. Everything hurts to him and he was all alone. His body was cover in blood from his blonde yet, almost golden like hair. To his injured feet that can't even support him not more. His aqua eyes were filled with fear and sorrow and the young boy had a shattered heart. He knows that his own father betrayed him. That, on the day when he was reading the romance novel the man made his first move. His father always hated Len for being too girly. Ever since then, he was locked up in a room and tortures him.

What did he use for an excuse for Len's disappearances? That he died in a fire near by and his body was burned into ashes. The funeral was in the living room of their house. His best friends say there good-byes to him. His mother down to tears, Rin was holding a plushy that was given to her from Len. The room where the small blonde boy was locked up was right next to the living room. The little hole on the wall that leads through the living room showed him everything. He saw everyone he cared for and loved at the funeral. He couldn't fight the tears any longer! _**Th-They think th-that I'm dead. Now I c-can't face them. I-I wish I could tell them I'm alive b-but…. **_He looked at his mouth that was covered with a rag tie to his head. His hands over his head and was tie from his hands to the ceiling. Enough rope to kept down to at lease keep him sitting up. Len's back was bleeding from the whip wounds and dripped down his legs or to the floor. The boy was shivering from both sadness and pain. He wished that he could break free and run into his mother's warm arms.

Suddenly, a voice came from the front door, "I'm sorry but, please don't enter the room." The voice was his father. The laid shivered more. _**Oh God, He's back! He's going to torture me even more! N-no….No! Please, go away! **_He thought with a panicked expression. He tried to struggle out of the rope, but failed. He didn't want to be whipped once again. He was afraid of his own father. Not to mention that he's not referring to him as "father" anymore. Why should he after what he did? Silence occurred in the room so, he could hear the footsteps pass by. They came closer and closer to the room. _**No! Don't! Go away! **_Len closed his eyes and hoped it wasn't him and they would just pass by.

His prayers were answered. They just passed by the room he was in. Len took a breath though the rag and look through the hole on the wall once again. He was still depressed that his existence is no more to them. After staring through the hole awhile, he starts to drifts away from blood lost, as his will to stay a wake leaves him. The blood still falling from his back…. 

**KaiLen: **Thank you for reading my story! It takes me time to write the story and I'm a really slow story writer! I might be going back and forth with the flashbacks but, all is still good. The fun is just beginning and there will be more to come so, until then have fun reading. Oh and…

**Len and KaiLen: **Next chapter! Chapter 2: The Song of Happiness and Sadness!


End file.
